User blog:Goddess of Despair/Velociraptors vs Zombies
Velociraptors the terrifying swarming dinosaurs take on a Zombie horde of flesh eating corpses. Who is deadliest? To find out, our wikians are examining these warrior's most lethal weapons. No rules no saftey no mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is the deadliest warrior! Velociraptors Backround Origin-75 million years ago. Activities-Hunting for food. History-The Velociraptor was a mid-sized dromaeosaurid, with adults measuring up to 2.07 m (6.8 ft) long, 0.5 m (1.6 ft) high at the hip, and weighing up to 15 kg (33 lb). The skull, which grew up to 25 cm (9.8 in) long, was uniquely up-curved, concave on the upper surface and convex on the lower. The jaws were lined with 26–28 widely spaced teeth on each side, each more strongly serrated on the back edge than the front. Velociraptor, like other dromaeosaurids, had a large manus ('hand') with three strongly curved claws, which were similar in construction and flexibility to the wing bones of modern birds. The second digit was the longest of the three digits present, while the first was shortest. The structure of the carpal (wrist) bones prevented pronation of the wrist and forced the 'hands' to be held with the palmar surface facing inwards (medially), not downwards The first digit of the foot, as in other theropods, was a small dewclaw. However, whereas most theropods had feet with three digits contacting the ground, dromaeosaurids like Velociraptor walked on only their third and fourth digits. The second digit, for which Velociraptor is most famous, was highly modified and held retracted off of the ground. It bore a relatively large, sickle-shaped claw, typical of dromaeosaurid and troodontid dinosaurs. This enlarged claw, which could be over 6.5 cm (2.6 in) long around its outer edge, was most likely a predatory device used to tear into prey, possibly delivering a fatal blow. As in other dromaeosaurs, Velociraptor tails had long bony projections (prezygapophyses) on the upper surfaces of the vertebrae, as well as ossified tendons underneath. The prezygapophyses began on the tenth tail (caudal) vertebra and extended forward to brace four to ten additional vertebrae, depending on position in the tail. These were once thought to fully stiffen the tail, forcing the entire tail to act as a single rod-like unit. However, at least one specimen has preserved a series of intact tail vertebrae curved sideways into an S-shape, suggesting that there was considerably more horizontal flexibility than once thought. Weapons The velociraptors have small jagged teeth and a long, curved 6 inch claw on both big toes. The tow claw is the main weapon for hunting. Zombies Backround Origin-From a rapidly spreading virus. Activities-Searching for more people to infect. History-Also known by titles such as The Walking Dead, Walkers, Infected and many more, are a race of human beings who, sometime after death, have risen up and roam the Earth. While they began as Haitian and African myths involving magic bringing back corpses of the recently deceased to use as slaves and hitmen, the Zombie myth has gone through numerous revisions and updates as it became more widespread. The current accepted pop-culture version of the zombie was the one made famous by the George A. Romero 1968 film, Night fo the Living Dead. Slowly moving, but inevitable as the Death they bring with them, these zombies slowly make their way across the Earth in search of living victims to hunt down and devour, and to spread their disease to all they consume. Often, modern Zombies are portrayed as victims to some form of disease, a portrayl made popular by the 2002 film, 28 Days Later. These Zombies have access to some more primal traits that make them more dangerous, such as the ability to sprint when prey is near. Weapons The zombie has no limitations on its muscles so its jaw can bite at full force 3x that of a normal human's bite. This is the primary way for the zombie to spread its virus. The secondary weapon of a zombe is the hands which have been decayed to make them sharper and more lethal. The zombies' most powerful weapon however is the zombie virus, which will infect and slowly turn a human into a zombie. For this battle it is possible that the velociraptor can be infected. X-factors Battle information The battle will have 5 velociraptors take on 200 zombies. The battle will take place near the house in the movie Night of the Living Dead. Voting is in the form of points , 2 point for descriptive edges or 2 paragraphs. 1 point for 2 paragraphs or edges that are not that descriptive, and 0 for one word or sentence. Voting ends April 27th 2013. The battle for manticore vs dingonek will be up soon. Battle Velociraptors Zombies- x 60 The velociraptors shiver at the growing sounds of moaning. The alpha female of the pack looks out the destroyed window of the building and examines the incoming horde. The zombies slowly advanced on the house, compacted in a huge wave of decaying flesh. The alpha female took a whiff of the air and smelled the delightful smell of food. Surly creatures that slow couldn’t harm the pack much. The alpha female smiled and barked orders to the pack and they immediately sped out from the building, directly into the horde. The pack leapt onto the first few zombies and crushed the first five undead. One velociraptor took his claw out of a zombie’s head and turned to the side only to be grabbed by the throat by a zombie. The velociraptor struggled but couldn’t escape the grip of the corpse as 4 other zombies joined in and chewed away at the flesh around the dinosaur’s neck. Another velociraptor rushed forward and leapt onto a zombie that was bent over the dead velociraptor and enjoying the meat. The raptor pounced onto the zombie and sank its claw into the zombie’s back. Surprisingly, the creature ignored the injury and continued eating. The velociraptor was shocked and couldn’t react when another zombie grabbed its back and started to bite at the creature’s sides. The raptor stomped on the zombie’s foot and thrusted its claw into it, but the zombie continued to dig deeper into the beast’s side until it fell over dead. The pack was getting crushed and the alpha female knew it. She swept a zombie off his feet with her tail and bit into another zombie’s skull, swallowing some of the meat before the corpse fell to the ground beneath her. She signaled her remaining pack mates and they attempted to flee the carnage. One velociraptor is unlucky and trips on top of one of the corpses. The zombies fell upon it in an instant, preventing it from standing. It cried out for help as another velociraptor walked into view, however this one was pale and had several pieces of flesh missing. The velociraptor screamed in pain as its undead brethren joined in on the feast. Later that day… The alpha female and her final pack mate have at last escaped the sound of moaning undead and are exhausted. The alpha female had grown pale and her pack mate had fallen to the ground exhausted. The alpha female looked upon her pack mate but suddenly, she saw everything differently. She looked upon the uninfected velociraptor and stood over it as the zombie virus stripped her subconscious of any thoughts except for one thought…food… She bent over and tore a chunk of flesh out of her pack mate’s throat. Now she was in a new pack, a pack not of the living, but a pack of the dead. Out of 1,000 battles Expert's opinion The zombies were able to prevail over the velociraptors thanks to their virus. The velociraptors were smart, but no smart enough to understand how to prevent themselves from getting infected. Even if the velociraptors eliminated the entire horde of undead, they would eat the zombie meat and thus infect themselves with the virus. The velociraptors are tough opponents, but in the end they can't outsmart the zombie virus. Category:Blog posts